Rencontres & Retrouvailles
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Des années se sont écoulées. Chacun a construit sa vie de son côté. Après tout ce temps, ils vont enfin se revoir. Mais si tous les Aventuriers sans exception attendent ces retrouvailles avec impatience, quelqu'un d'autre semble au contraire redouter ce rendez-vous… (OS / BobxOC / Très légère mention de Théalthazar)


_Salut ! :-)_

 _Un petit OS dont l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit… Et comme la simple mention d'Aventures dans mon cerveau m'apporte un malus de 1 000, ben j'ai magnifiquement foiré mon jet de mental en mode "ÉCHEC CRITIQUE"._

 _Donc j'ai pas pu résister et j'ai écrit cette fic malgré tout._

 _Une fic "post-Aventures", oui. Même si je n'ai pas encore commencé à regarder la saison 4. Ni fait la connaissance de Mani. Parce que j'ai pas encore vu le live "Un nouvel aventurier" non plus._

 _DOOONNNC, je m'excuse platement d'avance si dans cet OS il y a PLEEEIIIN d'incohérences avec ce que pourrait être le "post-Aventures" suite à la S4._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Ah, et c'est tout à fait normal qu'il n'y ait ni nom ni description de l'OC. C'est pour que tout le monde puisse se l'imaginer un peu comme il le veut._

 _Merci de votre passage sur cet OS et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Rencontres & Retrouvailles**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que le couple s'était mis en route. Cheminant d'auberge en auberge, ils avaient traversé une bonne partie du Cratère. Seuls quelques monstres inconscients les avaient attaqués, sans pour autant leur poser problème. Quant aux bandits et aux voleurs qui avaient l'habitude d'arpenter la région, ils avaient été assez intelligents pour ne pas oser se confronter à eux. Peut-être n'étaient-ils que deux, mais leurs capacités n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'une troupe de brigands, si nombreux fussent-ils.

Ce soir-là, ils firent halte dans un petit village. Le bourg isolé au beau milieu de vastes plaines battues par les vents ne comportait qu'une poignée de chaumières et quelques ruelles grossièrement pavées. L'auberge située au centre du village était le plus grand des bâtiments et concentrait l'activité des alentours. Le couple y pénétra, fourbu, et ne tarda pas à y obtenir gîte et couvert. Ils dînèrent au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'ambiance bruyante et conviviale de la taverne, puis montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leur chambre. La porte refermée derrière eux, ils échangèrent quelques paroles, un long regard, un même sourire. Sans se soucier de gêner leurs voisins de chambrée, ils s'étendirent sur le lit et firent l'amour avec la même ardeur et la même passion qu'aux premiers jours avant de s'endormir, leurs corps encore humides de sueur blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Elle se retourna sur le dos. Quelque chose chatouillait sa peau. Reconnaissant de l'herbe, elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avant d'observer les alentours. Elle était étendue dans une clarière lumineuse, près d'un rocher. Autour d'elle, de nombreux arbres lui indiquaient qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Celle-ci s'assombrissait rapidement, et le sous-bois devenait indiscernable au bout de quelques mètres. La femme se releva doucement en s'efforçant de scruter les ténèbres de la nature, en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était leur point de rendez-vous. Mais il était impensable que son compagnon l'ait porté jusque là… et elle n'avait pas ses armes sur elles. Elle grimaça. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

 _Bientôt, des silhouettes surgirent dans la pénombre et s'avancèrent lentement jusqu'à elle, se révélant peu à peu à la lumière. La femme eut un léger sourire, momentanément rassurée. C'étaient eux. Ils étaient tous là. Mais… pourquoi avait-elle pourtant cette curieuse et dérangeante sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas ?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La combattante se redressa en sursaut dans le lit, haletante. Elle balaya de son regard paniqué la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Son rêve l'avait quitté. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien la réalité… Elle n'était pas mécontente de s'être réveillée. Une profonde angoisse entravait cependant son cœur, à présent, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une respiration paisible et reprendre ses esprits. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle repoussa le léger drap qui recouvrait son corps nu et lui collait à la peau, puis se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'obscurité, gardant l'une de ses mains contre le mur de la chambre pour se guider. Elle parvint à une table où, à tâtons, elle trouva un pichet empli d'eau fraîche. Elle y plongea sa main et humidifia son visage, les yeux fermés, tentant de se remémorer son rêve malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Son compagnon n'avait jamais accordé aucun crédit à la magie des songes. Elle, un peu.

Il était fou de joie à l'idée de revoir enfin ses amis. Depuis que le rendez-vous avait été pris, quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne parlait plus que de cela et était à la limite d'en sautiller d'excitation, impatient. Pendant des heures et des heures, il s'était remémoré leurs aventures. Il lui avait tout raconté, ou presque, et elle l'avait écouté avec attention, intéressée par ses histoires, admirative de leurs exploits et guère jalouse de ce lien indiscutable qui l'unissait à ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Il tenait à tout prix à les lui présenter. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'accepter de l'accompagner.

À présent… elle se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle appréhendait cette rencontre, en son for intérieur. Ce rêve ne faisait que le lui prouver davantage.

La femme soupira en silence dans l'obscurité, se rafraîchit encore une fois, puis effectua le trajet dans l'autre sens sur la pointe des pieds et se rallongea aux côtés de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'agita et elle jura mentalement en comprenant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, malgré toutes ses précautions. Depuis que ses doutes la rongeaient, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait de feindre son enthousiasme des premiers temps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, mais à présent il était trop tard. Le connaissant, il distinguerait son trouble bien assez tôt.

 **« Gnn… S'ki s'passe ? »** marmonna-t-il d'un ton pâteux.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle parvienne à le distinguer. Pourtant, elle visualisa parfaitement dans son esprit son air endormi, avec ses yeux plissés, ses sourcils haussés et ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire.

 **« Rien. »** le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. **« Rendors-toi. »**

 **« Hmpf. »**

La femme saisit entre ses doigts le tissu fin du drap et en recouvrit son corps, avant de se presser contre le mage. Désormais réveillé, celui-ci chercha dans l'obscurité la bouche de sa compagne pour l'embrasser, avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille, pas dupe :

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi… »**

 **« Rien, rien. »**

 **« Hé. »** lâcha Bob en l'enlaçant tendrement pour la serrer contre son torse. **« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je suis là pour toi, tu peux tout me confier. N'aie pas peur. »**

Il fourra son visage au creux de l'épaule de sa compagne et lui souffla dans le cou. Son haleine chaude contre sa peau nue la fit frémir.

 **« Alors ? »**

Comme elle gardait le silence, il en déduisit rapidement les causes de son trouble qu'elle n'osait pas lui avouer, et devina aisément :

 **« C'est à cause de demain, pas vrai ? Tu appréhendes ? »**

 **« Un peu. »** finit-elle par admettre à voix basse, avant d'enfin s'expliquer avec un petit rire nerveux : **« Disons que je suis très… quelconque, par rapport à vous tous. »**

 **« Théo ne vaut pas mieux. »** commenta Bob, sarcastique.

Elle sentait ses lèvres lui chatouiller la gorge lorsqu'il parlait, et sa voix était légèrement étouffée.

 **« Bien sûr que si. »** laissa-t-elle échapper. **« Il possède une forme élémentaire, il a ses pouvoirs. C'est un inquisiteur ! Et un paladin digne de ce nom… »** ajouta-t-elle avec amertume en détournant le regard, même si dans l'obscurité, cela lui était tout à fait inutile. **« Moi, je ne suis rien. »**

Bob s'écarta de son cou et sa main vint caresser doucement sa joue. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois qu'il lui ressassait le même discours, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui rentrer dans la caboche. Qu'importe, il allait se répéter une fois de plus… Ordinairement, ç'avait tendance à l'agacer. Mais pas avec elle.

 **« Tu n'es pas une paladine parce que tu ne crois en aucune Église. Mais tu en possèdes les qualités et les compétences. Et plus que tout, tu es ma femme. Rien que ça, c'est important. »**

 **« Ta future femme. »** le corrigea-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules dans le noir, peu pointilleux sur ce genre de détail.

 **« Oh, c'est pareil. Depuis le temps… Je t'aime. »**

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un nouveau baiser. Taquin, il l'approfondit de sa langue, et elle lui répondit bien volontiers.

 **« Ça t'empêchait de dormir ? »**

 **« Non… J'ai fait un rêve. »**

Sa partenaire pouffa toute seule.

 **« C'était n'importe quoi. »**

 **« J'ai l'habitude. »** sourit Bob. **« Raconte ? »**

Elle poussa un léger soupir, plus amusée qu'autre chose, à présent, et se cala confortablement contre le torse du pyromancien. Sur le dos, celui-ci coinça un bras derrière sa tête, et enlaça de l'autre le corps ferme et souple de la guerrière à moitié étendue sur lui.

 **« Je vous ai tous vus, mais vous étiez différents. Toi, par exemple. Tu t'appelais Ben. »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Benjamin Edgard Norbert. »**

 **« … PARDON ?! »** s'étrangla de nouveau Bob.

 **« Attends, t'as encore rien entendu. Les autres ont eu droit à Shen, enfin, Shenddha Kiry, Timothée de Salsepareille, Merry le Bouc et Grincheux. »**

 **« Grin… Grincheux ? »** articula difficilement le mage, secoué de tremblements, en proie à un violent fou rire.

 **« Ouais, et je peux te dire qu'il portait bien son nom. Et vos caractères… Putain. »** souffla désespérément la femme alors que son amant ne parvenait pas à se calmer. **« Grunlek tirait la tronche, tu disais pas un mot, Shin était entouré de centaines de gamins qu'il arrivait pas à gérer… »**

 **« Hum, ça doit pas être loin de la vérité, ça. »** se moqua Bob.

 **« Mani était accompagné de deux… »**

 **« Laisse-moi deviner… Boucs ? »**

 **« Tyrannosaures. »**

 **« Oh. »** lâcha seulement le mage en se mordant les lèvres. **« Effectivement, ça part loin, là. »**

 **« Et Théo était gentil. »**

 **« … Tu déconnes ? »**

 **« Non. »** répondit-elle. **« Il racontait que pas plus tard que la veille, il avait sauvé une petite fille de la mort. Avec le pouvoir de son bouclier. »**

Il y eut un silence. Puis Bob la repoussa doucement, se retourna sur le ventre, enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller et explosa de rire. Durant dix bonnes minutes, il ne parvint pas à s'apaiser. Dès qu'il paraissait reprendre une respiration normale, sa partenaire s'amusait à en rajouter une couche, et la crise le reprenait. Au bord des larmes, il finit par se plier en deux tant il avait mal aux côtes à force de rire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. De toutes les descriptions illogiques qu'elle venait de lui faire, imaginer Théo en « véritable » paladin, altruiste et protecteur, soucieux d'aider les autres, lui était impossible.

 **« C'était… C'était un cauchemar, ton truc… ! »** finit-il par gémir entre deux gloussements.

 **« Je crois, oui. »**

 **« Hahaha, mais c'est pas vrai ! Théo… et la petite fille, putain… Hahaha ! Ça lui restera collé aux basques toute sa vie, ce truc ! »**

Hilare, il repartit dans un nouveau fou rire qui ne se calma que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Accoudée à côté de lui, la femme souriait en entortillant négligemment des mèches de cheveux du demi-diable autour de ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu rire autant depuis un moment. Essoufflé, il finit par s'apaiser et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui avait eu le culot de glisser discrètement le long de ses joues.

 **« Ha… Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'auront pas changé. Je suis sûr que Théo va te plaire. Le vrai Théo. »** précisa-t-il en pouffant.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait fini par remarquer, mais ne lui avait jamais demandé. Ce soir, pourtant, elle se sentait en confiance. Et puis l'obscurité, sa bonne humeur et leur fatigue mutuelle étaient propices aux confidences sur l'oreiller, peut-être oubliées le lendemain matin… Elle attendit qu'il se calme tout à fait, puis lui murmura tout bas :

 **« Bob… J'ai entendu la manière dont tu parles de lui. Alors, dis-moi… À toi aussi, il plaisait, pas vrai ? »**

 **« C'était il y a longtemps… »** soupira le pyromage. **« On était jeunes, insouciants, et il était mon exact opposé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Il m'attirait, oui. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »** poursuivit-il sans s'étendre davantage sur ses sentiments passés envers l'inquisiteur de la Lumière. **« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Et tu es là, à présent. On a chacun fait notre vie de notre côté. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour lui, si c'est ce que tu craignais… »**

La pseudo-paladine se surprit elle-même de la franchise de sa réponse :

 **« Pour être honnête, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je crois que je te fais trop confiance. »**

Pour la taquiner, Bob laissa un peu d'emprise au démon qu'il contrôlait totalement, depuis le temps. Un feu intérieur embrasa son regard, et dans le noir, ses yeux se mirent à briller faiblement d'une dangereuse lueur rouge.

 **« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de te méfier de moi ? »** murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, grave et menaçante.

Elle sentit un poids pesant s'envoler et alléger son cœur. Se lovant un peu plus contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle déposa un baiser volatile sur son épaule.

 **« Pas assez. »** rit-elle doucement.

Ils se câlinèrent encore un moment, puis finirent par succomber au sommeil. Cette fois, aucun rêve étrange ni cauchemar ne vint hanter la guerrière. Ils dormirent jusqu'au petit matin. Une fois éveillés, ils déjeunèrent rapidement et gagnèrent la minuscule écurie de l'auberge, où ils récupérèrent Brasier dans l'un des deux seuls boxes disponibles. Bob s'y hissa le premier. Une fois en selle, il baissa les yeux vers sa compagne et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à monter. Il lui sourit tendrement.

 **« Tu es prête ? »**

 **« Oui. »** répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et grimpa à califourchon sur le dos de Brasier, derrière le pyromancien. Sentant le poids de ses deux cavaliers, le cheval magique hennit et prit la route sans attendre le commandement de Bob. Il savait déjà où aller. Son maître le lui avait dit.

Dans quelques heures, pour la première fois depuis des années, les Aventuriers seraient de nouveau tous ensemble. Bob connaissait ses anciens compagnons d'armes et savait que si elle provoquerait peut-être d'abord une certaine gêne, la présence de sa partenaire ravirait ses amis, heureux de faire sa connaissance. Même Théo. Ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant la nuit n'était pas faux. Ils s'étaient certes tournés autour pendant un temps, mais il n'y avait jamais eu ni déclarations, ni actes, et puis chacun était parti mener sa vie de son côté. Peut-être le paladin avait-il lui aussi trouvé son âme sœur. Peut-être qu'il avait même déjà des gosses ! Bob sourit à cette pensée. Si c'était le cas, il avait hâte de les rencontrer. En espérant que leur mère soit capable de réfréner un peu certaines pulsions de leur héroïque papa…

Quoi qu'il advienne dans leurs vies, les Aventuriers resteraient toujours unis.

Comme une famille, dont il était fier de faire partie.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci encore de votre passage, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !_ _… Ou pas, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, aussi !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, que vous ayez adoré ou non, tous les avis sont bons à prendre pour s'améliorer, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-)_


End file.
